


Valentine's Day Writing Challenge Announcement

by canary986, LadyWoman



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canary986/pseuds/canary986, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWoman/pseuds/LadyWoman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Valentine's Day Writing Challenge Announcement

Calling all writers and readers who want to be writers! Since the “All Wrapped Up” Challenge was such a success we’re introducing a Valentine's Day Challenge. Apologies to any authors that didn’t get to participate in the Christmas one, but we’re learning from our mistakes and thought posting a notice on AO3 might help gather some extra participation. Feel free to tell your friends! 

We'll be calling this one "All Loved Up".

Here is the information in really short:

This challenge will be for Valentine's Day and will have the usual set brief, plot/tags, themes to include. If you're interested, drop us a line and we'll send you all the details: 

ladywoman1791@gmail.com or canary986@gmail.com 

Thanks so much, everyone and hopefully with some more stories in this lovely community we can make lockdown a little more enjoyable!

All the best,

LadyWoman and canary986

Questions? Intrigued? Don’t hesitate to holler at us!


End file.
